The Fierce Deity
by Korfax
Summary: For seven years Link had been driven to madness by the Fierce Deity, and its up to the girls to save him.
1. The Blight of Power

I was once human. But I am no more. Now, I am better than a human.

I once felt pain. I once felt comfort. I once knew rest. I once knew sanity...

I once knew love.

But not now. Now, I need none of those things. I am better than them, for I am better than a human.

I no longer fell pain. I am invinsible.

I know not a thing of comfort. My body is beyond such lusts.

I never sleep. for I never grow tired.

I am no longer sane, I have no control of my actions, yet I am ever aware of the present.

I know not of love. Everyone despises me.

Yet I dont blame them, for you would hate an insane monster such as me, driven to kill just for pure enjoyment.

But I used to not kill for amusement.

Oh no, I only killed to protect those I love.

Yet those I love have left me.

Or, so I'm told. By the Mask.

The Mask is what started all of this. Years ago, when I first got the mask inside the moon in Termania...

I put it on the battle Majora, but I had no idea what I was getting into.

I had my senses at first, and I controlled myself freely.

But the more I wore the Mask, the more I became corrupted by it's whispers of power.

And by the time I had returned to Hyrule, I was fully under it's evil grasp.

The Mask is like a leech.

The Mask will remain in the world, yet it cannot thrive.

Unless it has a host.

I am it's host.

I should have abandoned it after my duel with Majora, but when I wore the Mask, I felt so strong, so in control.

Not like the twelve year old Hylian I once was.

I would give anything to go back those seven years and rid myself of the Mask.

For seven years.

For seven years I have been possessed by it, to do it's bidding and it's will.

But it is too late for that now.

I am a monster.

I am the Fierce Deity!


	2. Crying and Burning

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda games or any of its characters. Nintendo does. So don't sue me.

* * *

And so we shall begin.

Zelda: About time. You've been gone for the better part of 6 months.

Zen: So? I'm a busy man. With school and video games and my ladies.

Zelda: You don't have any ladies. You have girls who like to hug you and that's it.

Zen: … But I give good hugs…

* * *

Dusk fell upon the ancient land of Hyrule. On the outskirts of the Lost Woods, a small camp was set up. It consisted of some small cots on the ground. Soldiers lay among them, catching what sleep they could. A fire pit, which cast a warm glow upon the dismal and quiet place. As well as a large tent in the center of the camp. The bordering of the tent was light purple with gold lace in the center. The entrance had the emblem of a gold Tri-Force emblazoned on it, Through the slight crack between the two flaps, an eye gazed out at the woods. It scanned the trees, piercing every shadow with its strong vision.

"Princess Zelda, please, you must get some sleep." Impa said from the chair she occupied. Zelda came away from the entrance. She glided to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Impa… It's been seven years. Link said he would be back on the eve of the ninth. That was two weeks ago. If he doesn't arrive soon… I…" A tear slid down Zelda's smooth cheek. Impa stood and walked over to Zelda. She dropped down on the bed and embraced Zelda.

"Hush now. Link is fine. The boy knows how to take care of himself." She said. Zelda leaned her head against Impa's shoulder and wept.

A lone fire burned in the shadow of the towering clock tower. The man sitting in front of it cast a flaming shadow upon the cracked stone ground. In the surrounding city, nothing stirred. Clock Town was completely deserted. Ruined buildings were all that remained of the once thriving metropolis. The laugh of children long gone echoed upon the stone walls. The only thing that moved in the entire area was the hands of the giant clock. It ticked-tocked away, unaware at what had happened around it. Fierce Deity sat on the fires edge. He gazed into the flames, eyes unmoving.

"_Please… I beg you…"_

"No."

" _It's all I have left of my old self… Please…" _The Deity growled. Link had begged him for so long for it. Maybe he could grant Link's wish…

"Fine." He sneered, reaching into the folds of the silver cloak that covered him. He pulled out the picture, holding it up to his eyes. For a split second, his eyes changed. They weren't the cold hard eyes that were the color of a storming sky. They changed into a sapphire blue, soft and warm, full of love and kindness. He ripped his eyes from the picture and cast it into the fire.

"_No!" _His heart wanted to grab for the picture, but the mask's will restrained him. Slowly, the picture of Zelda burned into an ash.

"_Kill me. I have nothing to live for anymore…" _

"Why? You're all that I have left to torture in this dead land." The Deity growled. From afar, it looked as if the man was talking to himself. Yet Link's thoughts were intertwined with his. He stood up and looked to the east gate.

"At least I can torment the dead." The Deity said. He walked off in the direction of Ikana.

* * *

Zen: Haha! Fear me!

Zelda: No. You made me cry.

Zen: Well I have to entertain my fans...


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda games or any of its characters. Nintendo does. So don't sue me.

* * *

Zelda: What fans?

Zen: points at the person reading this

Zelda: …

Zen: Haha. I win.

* * *

As dawn fell upon the camp, Zelda walked aimlessly about. The soldiers bowed as she walked by them, and then continued about their business, making breakfast, washing clothes, and hunting. Impa gazed at her from the tent.

"_I'm worried about her… being alone for all this time has taken its toll… If Link doesn't arrive soon, I fear that Zelda may lose her grasp on sanity." _Impa walked over to Zelda's side. Zelda walked very slowly, like she was thinking very hard about something. She matched her speed and walked in silence.

"Princess, If I may, we need to return to Castle Town. We have been camped here for almost 2 months. Your people need you." Impa said sternly.

"Do they? I came out here for a reason Impa. My people can't see me like this. It would break their hearts. When the soldiers look upon me, I can see the pity in their eyes. It hurts them to see me so sad… In so much pain…" She chocked back tears. The fact that Link was missing tore her apart. They had been through so much together, and when he just up and left to find Navi, it rended her soul in two. Everyday she wished she could see him again, and every day she waited. For seven years she waited. For seven years she was disappointed. The emotional stress had taken its toll, and now Zelda was on the brink of insanity.

"You at least need to get away from here. You need some refreshment. Maybe a visit to Lon Lon?" Impa inquired. Zelda stopped and stood silently. She considered this. Maybe she could talk to Malon. Maybe Malon felt the same way she did. She turned to Impa and sighed. Impa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Princess. Do it for the people." Impa begged. Zelda glanced at her horse.

"Have the men prepare our horses. You and I shall head to Lon Lon." Zelda said. Impa smiled and led Zelda back to the tent to prepare for the trip.

* * *

Zelda and Impa, accompanied by two elite guards, mounted their horses and headed for Lon Lon. They passed through the Kokiri Forest unnoticed. Zelda, clad in a dark green cloak, gazed down at the ground as the horses plodded onward. Impa, in her own cloak of blue, looked on to the horizon. They exited the forest and began the long gallop across Hyrule Field. It was a cloudy day, with the occasional rain shower. Not a very ideal day for a ride, but Zelda was desperate. After three hours, they came to the ranch. The gate was wide open, as always, welcoming the weary traveler and costumers that wanted to purchase livestock, eggs, or milk. Malon was out in the pasture, tending to the horses. The horses grazed lazily about, neighing at random. She glanced up and saw the party heading toward her. She patted the horse she was brushing, and wiped her hands off on her apron.

"Welcome my friends!" Malon said. She jumped to help Zelda dismount from her horse.

"Hello Malon. We came for a visit." Zelda smiled. Impa was glad to see Zelda smile. It did her good.

"Well, business is slow today, so I have time. Come inside the stable." Malon said. As they waked toward the stable, it began to rain hard.

"Run inside. I'll be there shortly." Malon sighed. She went to round up the horses. Zelda told the two guards to help her. She and Impa entered the stable. It was warm and cozy inside, and the well built structure kept the rain at bay.

"Thank you Impa. I needed this break. I was just to depressed to realize it." Zelda smiled.

"I am your caretaker. I have been since you were born, and I will be till the day I die. I know what is best for you." She said softly. Suddenly, the door burst open. Malon walked in, supporting Nabooru on her shoulder. The guards carried a large bundle between them.

"Nabooru!" Zelda cried. She leaped over and helped them to the table in the center of the enclave.

"She said she was riding all night to get here. When she got here, she just crumpled from exhaustion." Malon reported. They laid her town on the table. Impa tended to her gently. The guards placed the bundle on the table next to Nabooru.

"What's in there?" Zelda asked suspiciously. Nabooru struggled to speak.

"It is... the owl… Kaepora Gaebora…" She gasped. Impa lifted the blankets that wrapped the owl. He was barely alive. He seemed to have been in a difficult struggle.

"Zelda… Where is she?" Kaepora asked. Zelda walked to his side.

"What is it Kaepora?" She asked softly, gently stroking to owl's head.

"It's Link… He's alive…"

* * *

Zelda: gasp The plot thickens!

Zen: I is such a gewd riter.


	4. Pinem'e

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda games or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda games or any of its characters. Nintendo does. So don't sue me.

Zen: (cough) Well…

Zelda: Welcome back…

Zen: Did I not say before I'm a busy man?

* * *

Fierce Deity strode arrogantly through the barren Ikana Canyon. His posture was proud, yet he walked with a sense of power about him. The patches of earth he stepped on burned and died, plants within ten feet of him withered. Water would boil and dry up, and animals would run or die. The Fierce Deity is many things, but his sole purpose is to be an instrument of death. He complied with this duty fully and carried out death's will with precision and terror. He was death, death was him. His plate boots crunched the ground around him, the solid packed dirt cracking in his wake. The night air was cool and crisp, yet to him it only felt stagnant, his senses feeling neither the nippy chill nor the cool, clean air. Of course, even if he could, he wouldn't, for the very air around him seemed to thin and become stale. He stopped to sniff the air. His nostrils picked up the thick scent of the dead. Ikana was famous for its ghosts and frights. He looked around to see if he could spot any. The barren canyon was empty. He could sense the dead shivering, their bones shirking back into the ground and shadows as he passed by. Their Lord had returned, and he was thirsty for blood. He grinned evilly and trotted towards a small cave to his left. He crouched into the dark maw and stood in the middle of a small chamber. Strange carvings adorned the walls and ceiling, the floor was adorned with a worn and dusty rug.

"Pinem'e, where are you?" he asked loudly to the emptiness. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Suddenly, a dim purple light appeared in the center of the rug. It rose slowly from the floor and became level with his face. It grew brighter and a lantern formed around it. The lantern jangled as the chains that hung down its side tapped the cracked glass. Two slits of eyes materialized in the blackness, and a body slowly formed around it. Pinem'e floated gracefully above the floor, the shredded bottom of her faded violet dress strewn across the carpet. Her ghostly body shimmered in the darkness. In life, she was a beautiful young woman, the kind of girl every man wants. In death, she retained her beauty and her form, but her mind was tainted. Her purple eyes burned like fire as she glared at Fierce Deity, and her long, wispy hair extended out from her phantom visage.

"Greetings to you my lord," she said flatly, swinging her lantern back in forth at her side. Her voice was clear and soft, but it sounded almost hollow, with a faded echo following every word. She was not happy to see him, no one was happy to see him. He unsheathed his sword and sank it into the rock ground, leaning against it casually.

"How are you on this fine night?" he asked her, gazing into her flaming eyes. She scoffed and turned towards a rock shelf on the northernmost wall.

"Are you so vain that you are resulting to kindness to fulfill some dark desire within your black soul?" she replied curtly, pulling a cauldron and several ingredients from the shelf. She opened a vial of sickly green liquid and poured it into the big pot. It hissed and boiled, seething around at the base of the pot before settling quietly, bubbles rising out of its surface.

"I would hardly call it kindness, witch. You should know I was inquiring on how your progress goes," he said, pulling the Double Helix blade from the rocky earth and aimlessly swinging it about.

Pinem'e scoffed and dropped little this and that's into the pot, and a bubbling brew began to form. She gathered her wild hair and ran her fingers through it, sighing at memories of life.

"I know of a way for you to obtain what you seek," she said, dropping her hands to her side. Her hair lazily floated back into its strewn position about her head. She took a ladle from a shelf and began stirring the brew. Fierce Deity waited expectantly. She turned to him after a few stirs and looked into his dead eyes.

"If one were to destroy the four temples, the four Guardians, and the four Keepers of each temple, the world will succumb to chaos, and a gate to the other world will open," she said solemnly, pulling the pot from the fire. She rested it on a wooden slat and fanned its surface to cool.

"Hyrule will be mine for the taking?" Fierce Deity asked, an evil grin spreading across his face. Pinem'e sighed and nodded. She might be dead and her mind might be dark, but she still remembered life and all the joys it had to offer, and the beast in front of her wanted it all to end.

"I warn you though, the Goddesses of Hyrule will not take lightly to someone running in and killing everyone of just for his own sick purposes," she said with a smirk, "they will stop you."

Fierce Deity stiffened, and lunged at Pinem'e. She shrieked as he grabbed her by her ghostly hair and threw her to the ground.

"Fool! Don't you know who I am? Haven't you learned yet?" he roared, pressing his foot against her throat. She gagged and clawed at his leg. He pressed harder as he leaned in closer to her. "I am God," he whispered in her ear, the words dripping with arrogance and pride. He stepped off her and walked to the cave mouth to leave. Pinem'e gasped on the ground, rubbing her neck. Fierce Deity turned once almost outside the cave, and turned to Pinem'e. He raised the Helix Blade and leveled it at her head.

"No!" she screamed as she tried to scramble away, but she was too slow. A spectral bolt shot from the blade and collided with her chest. Her unearthly scream filled the cave and then faded as her spirit disintegrated, banished to the pits of the Underworld. Fierce Deity turned briskly and left the cave, heading towards Ikana Temple.

* * *

Zen: Kinda short, but I'm tired. R&R plz.


	5. Tree House

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does.

Zen: So, I was reading through the previous chapters I did two years ago to catch up on the plot to my own story, sad, I know, and noticed something… my writing back then was terrible compared to now. Made me want to go through and redo the chapters so they'd be more descriptive and have better grammar and usage, the like. Maybe later, for now, I must advance the plot.

* * *

Zelda stared up at the solemn tree house that was Link's home. It had been uninhabited ever since Link left on his adventure all those years ago. The Kokiri hadn't done anything to it. Saria had preserved it for when Link would finally return. Impa stood beside Zelda, wondering what lay within the abandoned tree house. Every single Kokiri had showed up to watch, curious as to what these Hylians wanted with Link's old home. There weren't many, only about twenty of the little forest dwellers existed. Saria stood at the head of the group, looking anxiously at Zelda. Out of all the Kokiri, Saria missed Link the most. She was, after all, his best friend when he was a child. She was practically his mother when he was an infant, as Zelda understood. Now, she would do anything to get Link back, even if that meant letting Zelda invade the tree house for information.

For a rickety old tree house, it was, somehow, imposing to them. It was almost like the little home was sacred. The Hero of Time had lived there. Impa slowly walked down the dirt path to the old, flimsy ladder. She was, undoubtedly, the biggest person in the forest. She was tall and well built, as most Sheikahs were. She stepped cautiously onto the lowest rung. It creaked under her weight, and then snapped. Impa sighed and walked back up the hill to Zelda.

"Looks as if I'm too big to go up, you're going to have to go alone," she said. Zelda nodded and started down the path to the ladder. Saria jumped and ran to meet Zelda.

"I'll come with you, I might be able to help a little," she exclaimed. Zelda looked down at the small, green haired girl. Chances were, she was older than Zelda, but because she was a Kokiri, she would always look like a child. Zelda nodded and carefully began climbing the ladder. It protested under her weigh, but it seemed that she weighed just enough to make it to the top safely. Saria came next. She scurried up the ladder swiftly, worrying that it would break at any second. They both stood on the front porch, almost twenty feet off the ground.

"We'll be back shortly Impa," Zelda said, turning towards the dark tree house. The humble door, if it could be called that, was a dirty white cloth. It had been torn diagonally, revealing the dark room beyond. Zelda walked forward slowly, followed by Saria. She pushed aside the limp cloth and let in some sunlight. The room looked like it hadn't been used in centuries. In nine short years, foliage had already grown through the windows and cracks, a long branch snaking around the floor of the room. Dead leaves and dust lay over everything. The room was very simple. A small desk for a child, a tiny bed, which was little more than a blanket over some cotton that had been stuffed into a pit carved into the tree, some pots, a chest, a crate with a yellowed cloth over it, and some pegs hammered near the door. Zelda brushed aside a vine as she stooped further into the small room. Saria seemed stunned, as if she were expecting the tree house to be in perfect condition. Zelda was a little dumbfounded herself. To think that Link used to live here, and now it was like a ruin. She moved to the small desk. It had some papers on top, but they were covered by dead leaves. She brushed them aside and stared at the pile of papers. The one on top was a childish drawing of the old Deku Tree. Zelda noted a small figure standing before it, probably Link, with a little blue ball floating near his head.

"Navi," Zelda whispered softly. Navi was why Link had left Hyrule in the first place. She was his best friend and his mentor throughout his adventure, she had kept him alive and he had done the same for her. Zelda put the paper aside and looked at the next one. It was a drawing of a big spider.

"These must be drawings Link made of his experiences," she said, turning to the next one. It was a humorous depiction of Kaepora Gaebora, sitting atop a branch.

"There isn't much in this chest," Saria said, digging through the trunk on the other side of the room, "Link's old deku shield, the Kokiri Sword, some rupees."

Zelda turned to the next picture. A quiet gasp escaped her lips. It was a darwing of a grassy courtyard, colored with too much green. Two little figures sat in the middle of it with flowers surrounding them. One of them was Link, in his green tunic. The other was Zelda. She remembered the pink little dress she wore on the first day she met Link, in the castle courtyard, where she would play as Impa watched her. They were holding hands in the picture. Zelda smiled weakly as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey, look here!" Saria exclaimed, holding up a leather bound handbook. Zelda sniffed and rubbed her cheek, quickly folding the picture and slipping it in a pocket. She turned and walked to Saria, studying the book. Saria flipped it open and scanned the first page.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, placing a hand on Saria's shoulder. Saria studied it a bit more, and then turned the page.

"It's a journal. The first page explains how Link is deciding to keep a diary on his experiences. Exactly what you're looking for, right? Clues on where he might have gone," she said, flipping to the third page. Zelda kneeled down and held her hand out.

"May I see it please?" she asked. Saria nodded and handed it to her. Zelda took the book and flipped immediately to the back. The page was blank, so she flipped back a few pages until she found the last entry:

_October 23, eleventh year of my life,_

_I've finished the preparations and supplies and said goodbye to all my friends. Saria tried to get me to stay, but I won't, I can't. Navi needs me, I can feel it, so I'm going to search for her. I've already scoured all of Hyrule, and didn't find a sign of her. Kaepora told me that there were other worlds besides Hyrule beyond the Lost Woods, my search will continue, I will find Navi._

_Saying goodbye to Zelda was hardest. She was one of my few friends, and she was the best one I ever had. Telling her I had to leave was almost unbearable. She didn't seem too distressed when I told her, but I know Zelda, she is strong, and hid her pain from me. Seeing her cry or beg for me to stay would've crushed me, I'm glad she didn't._

_Once I find Navi, I will return home. Let this last entry bear witness to my words, I swear to the Goddesses I will return, with Navi, to my friends and home._

_Link_

Zelda felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, dripping onto the journal. She closed the book and set it down softly. She fell back, resting her back against the bed behind her. Where had Link gone? They obviously needed to search the Lost Woods, that much was obvious, but that would be a major task. They would need a guide, at least. She brought her legs against her chest and buried her head in her knees, weeping quietly. Saria picked up the fallen journal and turned to the page Zelda had read. She studied it quietly, and then set the book down.

"I guess that means we know where he went," she said softly.

"Why has he been gone nine years Saria? He should've found Navi by now. What if something happened to him? What if he's…?" Zelda choked the word back and sniffed. Saria knew what she was trying to say. Not Link, Link couldn't die, he was the Hero of Time, right?

Zelda took a deep breath and stood. She pulled a handkerchief from her sash and wiped her face, cleaning off the tear streaked makeup. She smoothed down her dress and put some stray hairs back in place.

"Are we done here, Saria?" she asked, her voice sounding fatigued. Saria clutched the journal to her chest and nodded, starting for the door. Zelda looked around the decrepit tree house one last time. She sighed heavily and walked to the porch. The Kokiri had dispersed, only Impa stood on the dirt slope leading to the forest. Saria had climbed down already and was standing next to Impa, watching Zelda depressingly. She could only guess how Zelda must feel about all of this. Terrible, she assumed. Zelda turned and climbed slowly down the flimsy ladder. She touched the ground with her foot softly and stepped down, brushing off her dress. Impa stalked over and stood next to Zelda. She could tell, somehow, whenever Zelda was stressed. It was probably from behind her nurse, attendant, bodyguard, and the mother Zelda didn't have for her entire life. Zelda looked at Impa solemnly. Impa held a critical stare, obviously worried about Zelda but eager to hear what they had discovered. Zelda forced a weak smile.

"Well, we know where he went, now we just need to find him, somewhere in the Lost Woods," Zelda said softly. Impa nodded.

"We'll need a guide. The Kokiri don't go that deep into the forest. The Deku Scrubs would rather argue and shoot nuts at us than do anything helpful, and Wolfos are far too dangerous to even approach," Impa said.

"I don't think we have much hope then," Zelda sighed, closing her eyes thoughtfully.

"Well, there is one more who might help us," Saria said. Impa and Zelda turned towards her with expectant looks on their faces. Saria pointed towards the entrance of the Lost Woods.

"We could ask Skull Kid."

* * *

Zen: Anyone ever heard of the Phillips CD-I Zelda games? When I was poking around on Wikipedia, I stumbled across it and watched YouTube poop videos of it for about an hour. Some of the more interesting quotes: "It's a Gohma!" "Biggest crap I ever caught." "I'm going to kill Slutcum!"

My face melted at 5:45 in "All Wand of Gamelon Cutscenes".

Anyway… R&R please.


	6. Smoke on the Water

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

"Just tell me where it is, it'll make it so much easier on the both of us," Fierce Deity said.

_I'll never tell you how to get to Hyrule._

"But why not? They're only humans," he said, stalking forward in the sand. It was night time, midnight, to be exact. The air was cool and crisp, the sea breeze flowing gently. The air smelled faintly of salt. Waves lapped gently against the shore, creating a smooth rhythm. Sea spray nipped at Fierce Deity's exposed face. He didn't feel it.

_So are you._

Fierce Deity stiffened and looked annoyed.

"I am not a human. Humans are dirty, greedy, stupid things. I am perfect," he said arrogantly, "I am a God."

The moon was high in the sky. It was normal now; it had been since Majora had been defeated. Link had to admit, Fierce Deity was right when he said humans were greedy. Even Link, the Hero of Time, had become corrupted by the promise of power. He remembered when he first obtained the mask. The power felt so good. He felt invincible, like nothing could stop him. He had the power to make things and to destroy them. It was amazing. Instead of giving up the mask and sealing it in the moon when he had finished his task, he took it for himself. At first, he had helped people with his newfound power, erecting buildings in one day, eradicating the remaining evil in the land, doing good deeds, trying to find Navi.

Slowly, however, he became twisted. The mask whispered to him, telling him evil things. He ignored it at first, but soon, it seemed that he was slowly losing control. He held on as long as he could, but finally, he snapped.

_You are no God. You're nothing but a demon._

Fierce Deity shrugged, "People worship demons too."

Link thought of Majora and frowned. What Fierce Deity said was true. Fierce Deity stopped and looked out over the water. He noticed a tower of sorts out on the water that he had never seen before. There was a light on in the window. Fierce Deity grinned and waded out into the water.

_Leave the poor man alone, he's never done anything to aggravate you._

"Shut up. Pinem'e lied to me. She just wants to send me on a wild goose chase so I'll never find Hyrule. This old man might know something," Fierce Deity said, swimming out to the platform.

_At least approach him in kindness, please, he might cooperate better if you're pleasant._

Fierce Deity scoffed and pulled himself up a ladder. "It is better to be feared than loved."

He reached the top and kicked in the door. It was hazy inside the house, the smoke and vapor of different vials filled with goo rising out. Apparently, the man was some sort of chemist. Fierce Deity stomped inside and scanned the room. A small, withered man sat behind a table. He looked at Fierce Deity, terrified. He held a tube of pink liquid in his hand which shook with fright.

"So you've come for me at last, I see. Clock Town wasn't enough for you?" he asked shakily, rising slowly to his feet. Fierce Deity stalked towards him slowly, grinning wickedly.

"We can do this one of two ways old man," he said, grabbing the man by the collar and lifting him high into the air. Fierce Deity was massive at three meters tall, and this man couldn't have been bigger than five feet. "You can tell me how I can get to another world called Hyrule and I'll let you live, or you can stay quiet and I can throw you out the window and you can sleep with the sharks."

The old man wriggled under Fierce Deity's grasp. He looked out the window into the darkness, and then back at Fierce Deity.

_Tell him nothing, please, I beg you. _Link knew he couldn't be heard, but he couldn't help but try.

"I… I know a way," the old man gasped. Fierce Deity grinned and lowered him to the ground. The old man hopped back quickly and fell to his knees. "There is a man, he has red hair and carries a gigantic backpack on his back with masks dangling from it, lots of masks, dozens," he said pleadingly, "he knows how to get to Hyrule, he travels between worlds searching for masks, he's the one you want."

Fierce Deity grinned and paced around the old man menacingly. The man quivered and fell to his face.

"Where is he?" Fierce Deity asked. The old man looked up at Fierce Deity and back to the floor.

"Last I heard he was in the mountains, looking for a mask there," the man said. Fierce Deity smiled and started for the door.

"You see? All I want is cooperation, and you can live," he said, more to Link than to the man. He opened the door and stopped. He looked around and frowned.

"The experiments, get rid of them. They're stuffing up my air," Fierce Deity said.

The old man stood suddenly, "But my lord, they…"

Fierce Deity swung around and slammed his fist into a counter. The counter top shattered around his fist and a shockwave went down the surface, shattering all the test tubes and vials it hit. Rainbow colored liquid fell to the floor and flowed over to the old man. He yelped and jumped up on his desk, avoiding the river of deadly concoctions. Fierce Deity grinned and shut the door, leaving the man to his fate.

_Bastard. That man's experiments were all he had left._

Fierce Deity walked to the edge of the platform and jumped into the water. He swam to the shore and walked towards the field. "I have a feeling he and his experiments are going to be a lot closer soon," Fierce Deity sneered.

* * *

R&R


	7. Skull Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda omnomnom

I think I'm probably one of the worst updaters on this site. Oh well, as long as I finish it eventually, right?

* * *

Zelda sighed. They didn't call them the Lost Woods for no good reason. They couldn't find Skull Kid anywhere, even with Saria's help. However, after two days of searching, Saria had one last trick up her sleeve. The forest around them was quiet as they headed to the Grove of Concert, where Skull Kid often played his flute. Impa looked impatiently ahead. She wished to find Skull Kid and find Link as soon as possible. She was always uptight when Zelda left the castle walls. Malon seemed to be enjoying herself though, stopping often to collect flowers and weave them into her crimson hair. She had joined them the day before, after finishing up some duties on the ranch and convincing her father to let her go, which didn't take much convincing at all.

Saria finally stopped and looked around. The forest was deathly quiet, as it always was. The area they had entered was a clearing in the woods with two stumps in the center, one taller than the other. Sunlight broke through the canopy in such a way that it seemed like two spotlights on both the spots. The surrounding trees seemed to lean inward and make a sort of dome around the stumps. The clearing was empty.

"Okay, here's the plan," Saria whispered, reaching into her pack and pulling out an ocarina. She blew quietly into it to make sure the airway was clear, and nodded to herself. "I'm going to go in and start playing and see if it lures out Skull Kid. He can't resist joining someone playing music with his own melodies. Hopefully, he will show. Then when we are done playing, I will ask him some questions. It's best you all stay here, he hates adults and you might scare him away," she said. Her companions nodded and ducked behind some bushes and hid behind trees. Saria walked out into the large grove.

It was huge and could easily fit several Deku Trees. It seemed eerie when it was empty. It was seldom used by anyone besides deku scrubs and the Skull Children, and occasionally the Kokiri. Saria reached the center and pulled herself up on the short stump. The grove was entirely dark besides the two spotlight areas, and the shadows of the stumps stretched out around her. She took a deep breath and brought the ocarina to her mouth and began to play.

The melody was soft and was slow to start. The notes were few and spaced far apart, but eventually thee song picked up. It moved along steadily and seemed to flow over the empty grove. Malon stared at Saria from across the grove, entranced by the song. Zelda also seemed enchanted by the song, but Impa had heard such songs before and was wary not to get caught up in it.

The song began to drag out and Saria was getting tired and was about to give up, when she heard rustling. She perked up and began to play crisper. She gazed through the haze and saw a shadow trot out of the undergrowth and slowly up to the taller stump. The shadow grasped the lower handholds of the stump and crawled up. Saria watched intently and kept playing her tune. The figure reached the top of the stump and stood up in the sunlight. It was Skull Kid. His glowing red eyes looked curiously and Saria and then he smiled. He reached into one of his many deep pockets and pulled out a wooden flute. It had a small twig the came off the tip with a single leaf on the end. Skull Kid bowed to Saria and then joined in with her. He weaved his melody skillfully into hers, the two instruments ebbing and flowing music over the grove. The leaf at the end of Skull Kid's flute fluttered as he played it. Saria smiled and renewed her song with passion, transforming the melody from a melancholy sojourn into a festive dance tune. Skull Kid began to hop up and down and prance around his stump, dancing to the music they channeled. Eventually, the song faded, and the grove was silent once more.

Skull Kid smiled and bowed to Saria. "Thank you for allowing me to play with you," he said, his voice high and squeaky. It sounded wooden, almost hollow. He turned and was about to jump into the forest.

"Wait! I'd like to talk with you for a moment," Saria yelped. Skull Kid stopped and turned. He sat on the edge of the stump and dangled his legs playfully over the edge. "Yes?"

Saria put her ocarina away and sat down as well. "I'm looking for someone, perhaps you know him," she said. Skull Kid clapped his hands and jumped up. He paced the stump rapidly. "I know lots of things. Skull Kids never forget nothing!" he exclaimed, hopping restlessly from one foot to the other. Saria smiled. "Do you know who Link is?" she asked.

Skull Kid giggled and nodded excitedly. "Oh yes! I know Link very well. He used to play music with me here in this very grove. He even saved me once," Skull Kid said. He did a handstand and walked around the stump on his hands.

"Do you know where he is?" Saria asked. Skull Kid stopped and fell forward. He lay on the stump for quite some time before sitting up. He turned his head all the way around like an owl and looked at Saria.

"Yes, I do! He's in a special place, not far from here. It's dangerous to go alone, though, Link isn't who he used to be," Skull Kid said, rolling an acorn around on his shoulders and arms. Saria frowned and scooted towards Skull Kid.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Skull Kid turned his body around so it matched his head again and layed back over the stump to face Saria.

"He's big now, and scary. He has white hair and white eyes and is mean to everyone. He carries a big sword around everywhere and has red and blue paint on his face," Skull Kid said, tracing his wooden face to illustrate. Saria leaned back and thought. She'd never heard of anyone with white hair and eyes, besides old blind people, but Link couldn't be over twenty.

"Can you show us where he is?" Saria asked. Skull Kid sat up and looked around.

"Us? There's more of you? We should play again with more voices!" he said excitedly, pulling out his flute. Saria sighed and stood up.

"If I call them over, will you promise not to run away?" she asked. Skull Kid stopped dancing and looked at her curiously.

"Of course I won't run away!" he said, hopping around eagerly on the stump. Saria looked to the bushes and called her friends over. Malon came out first, followed by Zelda, then Impa. Skull Kid didn't notice them in his excitement until they were almost to them. He noticed Malon and stopped dead. His eyes became wide and their soft orange glow turned red. He began to breathe heavily and quickly and shrunk back.

"You didn't say they were old people," he said gravely. His hand shot into his pocket and he pulled out a blowgun which he quickly slipped a pebble into and pointed at Malon. Saria jumped up and ran to Malon.

"No wait, Skull kid, they're not here to hurt you!" she said urgently. Skull Kid's entire body quaked. The bright colors of the clothing he wore had drained to grey. The clothing made of leaves and shrubs that the Skull Children wore were directly linked to their emotions, shifting colors with their moods. He pointed into the northeast into the woods.

"That way, by a big rock, keep going until you reach some stairs, then a cave, it's in there," he squeaked shakily, and then bolted into the woods faster than a jackrabbit. Saria looked into the forest after him and shook her head.

"You guys aren't _that_ scary," she said.

"Oh gee, thanks, good to know I'm one of the most fearsome creatures in Hyrule," Malon said sarcastically. Zelda looked in the direction that Skull Kid had pointed and smiled.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere," she said, and started off.

* * *

R&R


End file.
